violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
A Family Reunion, A song
A Family Reunion, A song is a fanon episode written by Francesca14601. This episode take place in the future days of the year 2035. This episode is followed by the episode A Wedding, A song. Plot After many years working in London, Robert Angioli is finally came back to Buenos Aires to see his long-distant cousin Federico. Robert wanted to spend an still-single-cousins day out with Federico, but he discovered a shocking truth: Federico is already married and he has a child. Robert, still insisted with the idea of the day out, tried to separate Federico from his family duty, but it only got worse when Federico decided to go to the beach the next day. Since Robert is too attached to him, Federico allowed him to come along. The next day, when they were on the road, Robert had another plan to take Federico away from his family. He started to be annoying, but that only made him end up alone by the side of the road. Fortunately, Violetta and her family were also heading to the same beach. Maria recognized Robert standing by the roadside and invited him to join them. After knowing that Robert managed to get to the beach, Federico wanted to leave the place, but Ludmila told him to spend a day with Robert while she and Stella stays with Violetta and her family. Robert and Federico went walking by the beach and talked about how they used to have fun when they were young. Federico understood that Robert wanted to spend the day like before, but he also wanted Robert to understand that everything has changed and the young days are over, now he has a family and he has to take care of them. Robert revealed that the reason why he wanted to spend the day with Federico is because he's about to get married. That night, Federico surprised Robert by making him a party. The next morning, Robert started to pack his things to go back to London. Federico desired him all the best luck with his marriage and asked who is the bride. Robert only hinted that is not Allison Summers, he's she-devil ex-girlfriend. At the end, while passenger was boarding the airplane, Robert receives a call from his fiancée, who is hinted to have the name Camila. As Robert talked to her, it is revealed that Federico was also in the that plane. Quotes Robert: FEDE!!!! Federico: BOBBY!!!! (Robert and Federico hug) Robert: I'm so happy to see you again! When was the first time that we met, 15 years ago? Federico: Yeah, it was a long time. Robert: Fede, I came here to... Ludmila: Sweetie, who's that? (walks out of the kitchen) Federico: He's my cousin Robert. Robert: And you must be Fede's girlfriend. Ludmila: Well, we are already... Stella: Mom! Where are my shoes? (walks out of her room) And who is he? Robert: Dating someone who had married before, eh? You also let her daughter live here? Stella: He's my dad. Robert: Yeah, right. He's your...Hold on! Are you married? Federico: 15 years ago... Robert: But what about our brotherhood? Is it over? Federico: Yes, Robert. It is over 15 years ago... ----- (While on the road) Violetta: You know him? Maria: Mom, he's Robert Angioli and he's a film director. He wanted to make a movie based on my comic book. Miguel: And when did you guys met? Robert: In a comic book convention. Leon: And when exactly did that happened? Maria and Robert: 5 months ago. Miguel: And what happened next, rock star? Maria: It never happened... ----- (Robert and Federico walk by the beach) Robert: Remember that time that we surfed in the same board through a giant wave? Man, that was awesome! I wish that someday we can do that again! Federico: Yeah, that was really awesome. But... Robert: Hey, look! (points at the Surf!t kiosk) They are renting surf boards. Why don't we rent one and do that again?! Federico: Listen, Robert. I understand that you want to revive those days when we were young, but you must understand for me that we are not young anymore! We're adults now and I have a family! I must take care of them! I should be spending time with Ludmila and Stella right now, but no, because I am here with you! Robert: I understand Fede. I know what you're getting through. Federico: How are you understanding me if you're living your life of a single man. Robert: I am not single. I'm getting re-married this Sunday. Federico: What? Robert: I'm here to spend my single days with you. Federico: Bobby, I'm sorry. I didn't know that. Congratulations, by the way. Robert: Thanks! Federico: Wait, re-married? Robert: I've married her before. Federico: You're kidding? Robert: We already have a son about your daughter's age